Fluid handling equipment is used in a variety of industries for transporting fluid products from a first region to a second region. Depending on the application, rigid or flexible handling lines may be used to transport the fluid products.
Fluid handling swivel joints allow for fluid handling lines to be articulated through a variety of positions to accommodate transporting fluid product from a first region to a second region. Further, because the fluid handling swivel joints are used to convey chemicals, which may be volatile, the fluid handling components, including the fluid handling swivel joints, must have the interior passageways sealed to prevent the fluid products from leaking into the environment. Previous fluid handling swivels required a large force to rotate and were therefore difficult to articulate.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved fluid handling swivel joints and fluid conveyance equipment incorporating the same.